Talk:Asuka Katō/@comment-3434177-20190502205225/@comment-27702860-20190503021855
I don't think friends what their friends grope their "plot". Well, I guess it depends on how you define friends. I can see girls playing a bit without being "bi" or "lesbian." I suppose it depends on the definition of all of that. Now I write that I can "see" that, not that it must or will happen outside Yuri Fan Fiction! Too frank I would say. After all, she tried by unsucessfully to make up the friendship between Nemo and Akane. Probably because Nemo would not confide in her what her dream is. I do not think Katō knows much about anime or anything like that! Hina, as we have seen, was afraid of her peers judging her to be a "loser" and otaku and all of that. We also do not see what Katō tried to do. And making that confession required a big amount of courage by part from Tomoko. Oh I agree with that! Well, it isn't like if for giving that response, Asuka were to kidnap Tomoko for having her chained in a basement, is it? Heavens to Betsy no! "Why do you make me hurt you, Tomoko?" Not only her, you can see the Kaho, Fuuka and Miho's expressions, and it's a relief that Akane weren't present. Which is what I found so strange. High school students gossip. There is no way this does NOT get out. This suggests that Katō does not care. I suspect if Kaho or Fūka asked her about it, she would ask her why she thinks it strange for girls to touch one another like that. The punches and slaps by part of Yoshida must give her an idea about that. Oh I think she always knew that, but it was not until her Walk on the Wild Side: "Tomoko never gave it away. Uchi had to pay and pay" it. - Ed. where she felt exposed and finally "got" why girls got upset. It was not some "cute" or "dirty" game. In Chapter 155 I think she grabs Yoshida because she has been thinking about groping Katō and Yū. I think Yoshida and she have a bit of detente in that Tomoko does something perverted and Yoshida slaps her not too hard. Though, other than this, Tomoko has not "groped" or really harassed Yoshida since the accidental door grab and maybe a few comments about her panties. I do not blame Tomoko for the dog! Pretty curious, someone in 4chan said that Ucchi and Asuka are counterparts. I do not know. I think if Katō were to have a crush on Tomoko she would do what she is doing now but also try to become a closer friend. She may even confess her feelings. I doubt that Katō has the prejudice against lesbians and bisexuals that Uchi struggles with. Even Yuu looked shocked when Tomoko made hints about groping her "balloons", however, Asuka not only looked undisturbed by hearing that declaration, but also she wanted to get that same sort of "treatment". Sure, but I think Yū is use to Tomoko's groping. I think she even tormented Tomoko a bit by whispering the things she has done with her boyfriend in her ear.